400 Years and Counting
by Blood Red Vampress
Summary: It's the 400th birthday of Carlisle Cullen! The Cullens plan a surprise party to show how much they appreciate their vampire father. Between Alice and the excitement of it all, will Carlisle have the best birthday ever? Of course! Humor and fun included.
1. Part I

**This fanfic is yet again a result of my utter boredom and my never ending daydreams about the beloved vampire doctor, Carlisle Cullen. Now you all know how much I love him. **

**Since the books never mentioned when Carlisles birthday is, I'll go with fact and assumption. When Bella came to visit the Cullens, Edward told her that Carlisle was getting ready to celebrate his birthday. Considering she visited them sometime in March, Carlisles birthday has to be in March as well. So, I'm going to go ahead and **_**assume**_** that his birthday is March 17th and **_**assume**_** that he is 399 years old. Therefore, this birthday will be his 400th. Just go along with me here. ;)**

**Enjoy.**

_**[Recommended song while reading: "Bad Case Of Loving You (Doctor, Doctor)" -Artist: Robert Palmer]**_

* * *

Part I- Preparations

(Bella POV)

Only yesterday did I realize something amazing was going to happen.

Today is March 16th, and I learned yesterday about the birthday of Edward's father, Carlisle.

Apparently his birthday is tomorrow and it's pure chaos between the Cullen family.

Tomorrow Carlisle will be turning 400 years old. That was quite a feat that amazed me.

And, not to mention, he looked _more_ than good for his age. In my mind, he's the second most handsome Cullen guy to Edward.

Of course I knew him well. I basically lived at the Cullen house.

It's been a while since we had an interesting conversation. It was about a year ago at my birthday party when I, being the klutz I usually am, hurt myself and needed stitches.

I always thought of him as my second father. He's open and kind to talk to and relaxing to be with. And it's a plus that he's a doctor, because when you're around me, you know how much of a danger magnet I am.

And now that it was his birthday, I was equally excited as all the Cullens were.

Of course, nobody could match the spirit of Alice and all her crazy little ideas.

The pixie planned a surprise birthday party for Carlisle, and she planned to go all the way.

By now, she was almost done with all the preparations. The house was fully decorated in multi-colored ribbons and 'Happy Birthday!' signs everywhere.

The living room, from how Emmett described it to me earlier, looked like a fun house. And Alice couldn't be more proud of herself as she sped down the road chatting about how she planned everything perfectly.

She's dragging me to go shopping for a dress for the party.

I guess she finally realized that I wasn't paying attention to her when she decided to grab my arm to get my full attention.

"Yes Alice," I yawned slightly.

"Aww...you can't be tired already! We only went to 9 stores so far," Alice pouted at me before looking back at the road. "You're no fun!"

Yeah. _Only_ 9 stores? We left to go shopping at three. It's going on six now.

Alice broke her own record this time.

I stared out the window in silence as we continued down the road. Alice was determined to find me the perfect dress and, at the rate we're going, I don't plan to leave Port Angeles until after eight.

I groaned out loud as she pulled into the parking lot of an expensive- looking store.

"Come on Bella! Alice will find you the most beautiful dress ever!," Alice squealed as she got out of the car and ran to my side to pull me out.

"That's what I'm worried about," I said as I got out of the car, being pulled to the store by Alice holding my arm.

When we walked inside, I knew that this was some designer clothing line. The tag on one dress said 400 dollars! I hope that Alice isn't thinking that she's going to spend that much money on me.

She looked around and almost immediately, a gleam appeared in her eyes.

"Come on! I see one!." Alice took off, pulling me along whether I wanted to or not.

We stopped in front of a mannequin wearing a beautiful dress.

It was violet-red colored with tons of lace, a low v-neck and looked somewhat Victorian. It was definitely revealing.

And I was definitely not wearing that.

"Alice, I don't think that dress is for me. Can I look and pick one _I_ like?," I asked.

Alice moaned and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But, I have to approve of it before we buy it," Alice said.

I smiled.

"That's fair enough."

I turned around to see the other dresses when a cute sapphire- colored dress caught my eye.

I always liked darker colors, but this dress was gorgeous.

It was knee length and had a floral print with small bunched sleeves with straps too and in the middle was a sequin/ bead design. (1)

I normally wouldn't like things like this, but I thought it might just look good on me.

I walked over to it to show Alice my choice.

"Hmmm....it suits you. I think we'll take this one," Alice smiled.

Alice took it off the rack and I followed her to the register.

As she was paying for it, she turned back and spoke.

"Now all you have to do is relax, let me do your makeup and hair and you'll be a beautiful as a doll in no time!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"I have no choice in the matter anyway."

Alice was right, however. She was a beauty expert.

The dress she had chosen for herself was beautiful. It made her look almost surreal when she put on makeup to show me how it looked.

It was purple with one side longer than the other and it was covered in ruffles. (2) She bought silver heels to go with it and had a purple scarf to put around her arms. Sometimes I envied her beauty. That was one of those times.

I was never one for makeup. Keep things plain and simple was always my way of thinking.

But, considering tomorrow was such a special day, I would go along what whatever they had planned.

Happy that the long day of shopping was over, I was glad when we were on our way home.

Tonight I would wrap my present for Carlisle and take a nice long nap.

After all, tomorrow is going to be a long day.

* * *

**OMG! What does Bella have for Carlisle?! Even I don't know, so we're all going to have to wait and see! Don't forget to review!**

**(1) (2)- The links to the dresses are in my profile. Check them out; they are beautiful!**

**Thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. Part II

**I have tons of ideas for this story so far. I'm working on all the presents for Carlisle too.**

**Also, a special thanks to ****His Half Blood Princess**** who gave me an awesome idea for this story. :D**

**And here's a disclaimer that I forgot to put in the first chapter: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters used in this fanfiction. They are sole property of Stephenie Meyer. **

**I'll shut up now and let you all enjoy....**

_**[Recommended song while reading: "The Sweet Escape" -Artist: Gwen Stefani (feat. Akon)]

* * *

**_

Part II- More Preparations

(Alice POV)

Honestly. Couldn't they do anything right?!

I trusted them to get the banner up before I got home. But noooo. They couldn't even do that properly.

First off, it was crooked. Second, they hung it way too low. Emmetts head would probably touch it if he walked underneath.

"Edward! _What is this_?," I called louder than normal.

He was down the stairs and by my side in an instant.

"What? The banner?," he asked.

Men are so clueless sometimes!

"Duh, the banner! Fix it! Properly!," I ordered and walked away to my bedroom. I heard him mumble something about Emmett under his breath.

I sat on the giant couch in my room.

You see, even though it was the night before Carlisles birthday, I knew I could decorate the house even if it was for a surprise party.

Carlisle told me, after much persistence from me, his work schedule.

He was on call for 48 hours starting this morning. That meant that he wouldn't be home until tomorrow night, which was perfect timing for me.

I had half an idea that Carlisle knew what he was getting from Jasper and I. Of course, Jasper went along with what whatever I was getting. He had no choice anyway.

Of course I got Carlisle new clothes and things. I bought him a few new pairs of scrubs and other dress clothes he could wear. I picked dark colors to suit him. I filled his _entire_ closet.

I had an invitation list of the people coming to this party too. I was so planned and ready for this!

Not many people other than the family were coming. I got a few doctors and nurses that are friends of Carlisle to come too. I even convinced Dr. Gerandy to show up!

Here's the plan:

Tomorrow, Carlisle would get home around seven from work. Before he could get into the house, I will have Esme waiting for him outside with a blindfold.

She will then bring him upstairs for his "birthday present" and keep him busy in the shower.

I will have placed an outfit out for Carlisle that will match Esme's dress (1) and when he's out of the shower, he'll wear it.

While Carlisle is having fun with his "present", the guests will start to arrive. By eight, I expect everybody to be here and be ready.

Esme will lead him down the stairs and "Surprise!", Happy Birthday daddy!

To make things even better, I ordered a huge birthday cake. Even though we wouldn't eat it, we had to keep up our appearances. It will arrive tomorrow afternoon.

Esme was excited to cook food for the guests so I let her take care of that. We would have to fake eating while the guests were here anyway.

The guests were scheduled to leave at around ten so we will have time afterwards to open the presents.

I stood up and stretched as I praised myself.

"You go girl! Carlisle will be so proud of you!," I smiled at myself in the full length mirror on my wall.

Everything was going to be perfect. I grinned. After all, nobody would dare make me unhappy.

* * *

**Finished. Sorry about how short this chapter was! I didn't have to much to say with Alice. **

**(1)- The link to the picture of Esme's dress is in my profile! Be sure to check it out!**

**The next chapter will probably be in Carlisles POV. In fact, I'm going to start typing it up right now. ;P**

**Me: Every review we get will make Carlisle happier! Right Carlisle?**

**Carlisle: Of course. **

**Me: You all heard it from the man himself! Leave a review! Thanks!**


	3. Part III

**Since I'm on a roll here, I might as well update soon before the writer's block creeps in. **

**I hope this chapter is more satisfying than the last one. Sorry about that. This one has a bit of fluff too. **

_**[Recommended song while reading: "Poison" -Artist: Bell Biv DeVoe]**_

* * *

Part III- Just a Few More Hours

(Carlisle POV)

I must admit that today was going pretty well considering it's my birthday.

My 400th birthday, that is. I really am getting old. And you can confirm that when every male who wishes you 'Happy Birthday' puts their hand on your shoulder.

It was quite amusing actually.

Somehow, the nurses and other doctors found out that it was my birthday.

A few of the nurses that try to flirt with me baked me brownies or cookies of some sort. I even got two balloons from re-visiting patients.

I had no option but to accept them and give a generous thanks.

One of the nurses, Kelly, I think, made me a birthday pin with multi-colored curled ribbon all over it. After all the nurses ganged up on me and forced me to wear it, I had no choice but to comply. All in all, it was a very considerate thing for her to do. I thanked her gratefully, giving her one my 'dazzling' smiles.

All day, people that saw the pin on my lab coat wished me happy birthday, even if I didn't know them.

A few of them asked me my age, and instead of avoiding it, I told them I was 30 to stop any suspicions they might have.

If I didn't know any better, I would say that there's something conspiring behind my back. I swear that people are whispering secrets when I'm not around.

It made me wonder about what Alice or Esme must have told these people about me.

I sighed deeply.

Apart from that, today was going well. Exceptionally well, that is.

There were no major injuries bought to me and a few of my old patients came back for a follow-up visit.

No nurses messed up a procedure and the whole atmosphere of the hospital seemed calmer than usual.

Helping people was actually a great way to spend my birthday.

I closed the book I had open on my desk and sat in the office chair.

I looked down at the wooden desk to see my schedule sitting in front of me.

That was another thing: Alice.

Yesterday morning, she jumped on me and begged me to read my schedule to her. I'm not going to lie; it made me curious as to what my pixie daughter was up to again.

I asked her why she wanted to know and she told me not to worry about it and she ran off before I could ask again. She's a sweet girl, but I worry about her over-exuberant attitude sometimes.

Before I could ponder over it anymore, a call from a nurse pulled me out of my thoughts. She was standing in the doorway by the open door to my office. I should have closed that.

"Dr. Cullen! Happy birthday! You don't look a day older and that's the truth! We have a little girl here who would like to give you something special!," she winked at me, smiling.

"Why thank you. I'll be right there," I smiled in return.

No matter how many times I tell them that I'm married, they just don't give up. I would swear that half of them pray every night for the death of Esme just so they can get their hands on me. They are that desperate.

I pulled my stethoscope around my neck and stood up. I didn't need a stethoscope; I could hear heartbeats just fine. But, like any good human doctor would do, I keep it around my neck as well.

When I stepped out into the hallway, a girl in a wheelchair was in the hallway holding a bunch of balloons and a bag.

I instantly remembered her face. Her name was Hailey and I did reconstruction surgery on her legs about a month ago. She's only eight, but she went through it like a 'warrior'. She liked it when I called her that. She was never afraid.

The last time I saw her was two weeks ago and I knew that I didn't have an appointment with her today.

As soon as she saw me, her face lit up.

"Dr. Cullen! Happy Birthday!," she smiled brightly at me and outstretched her hands to give me a hug.

I bent down and pulled her into a friendly hug.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you?," I pinched her small cheek. She laughed. She was really cute.

"Good!," she nodded happily.

"What brings you back here? I thought warriors don't need hospitals," I pretended to be confused.

It worked. She laughed loudly this time.

"Silly Dr. Cullen! I came to visit you! Birthdays are special!," she smiled.

"Really? You came all the way here for me?," I asked, playing along with her.

"Yep! And I got you balloons and a present! I didn't know what color was your favorite, so I got rainbow colored balloons instead! I hope you like them," she pushed the bag into my arms and handed me the balloons.

"Oh thank you, little warrior. I love them," I gave her a small kiss on her forehead. She was simply charming.

Her smile only grew brighter.

"Where's mom and dad?,"I asked her.

I took a quick look at the clock on the wall behind her and it was almost six thirty. My shift was over thirty minutes ago.

I wanted to thank her parents and see her out before I left to go home.

"They're waiting for me out there," she pointed down a hallway to the waiting room.

"Alright then. How about I take you to them?," I asked.

"Okay!"

I took the brakes off her wheelchair and pushed her down the hallway.

I was getting a handful of stares considering I was carrying about a dozen brightly-colored balloons and pushing a girl in a wheelchair at the same time.

I smirked as I thought of how I must look right now.

We reached the waiting room in less than a minute and when we did, the girl's parents immediately got up and walked towards me.

I got another two 'happy birthdays' and a 'your welcome' after I thanked the parents for everything.

A little small talk and one more hug for Hailey and they were gone.

I gathered up my things from my office and made my way out to my Mercedes.

I was carrying a bucket-load of bags and probably over twenty balloons I received over the course of the day.

About five more 'happy birthdays' and 'good-nights' later, I was stuffing balloons into the trunk of my car.

I sped off towards home thinking of how lucky I have been.

I have a great job and a family that loves me.

And with that, I couldn't wait to go home and have a quiet relaxing night with my wife.

I couldn't help but feel expectant and so I stepped on the gas a little more, happy to be heading home.

* * *

**I think that this long chapter made up for the suckish length of the last one, right? I hope so. **

**Anywho, I decided to throw in a bit of fluff to show just how much Carlisle is loved by everybody and what a good person he is. He doesn't get enough love in the books, so I think he deserved it.**

**The party is getting closer and closer! Who's excited?! **

**Don't forget to leave a review for me!**


	4. Part IV

**Before I say anything else, I'm going to warn you now: This chapter is extremely short. I rated this T, and I plan to keep it that way. ;D**

**Since I'm breaking this story into parts, there will probably be the next part with the party and then two or three more parts following.**

**Hopefully that will keep all you people from killing me because of this chapter! :D And sorry about the long update wait!**

_**[Recommended song while reading: "Disturbia" -Artist: Rihanna]

* * *

**___

Part IV- Blindfolded: Just Follow My Lead

(Esme POV)

Wow. I really outdid myself this time!

I cooked all day and came up with five trays of amazing food. Oh, how I hope the guests will like them.

I went to walk out into the living room as Alice approached me.

"Esme! Carlisle is going to be here in two minutes. Here's the blindfold. You remember what to do," she smirked at me.

"Yes I do," I smiled back.

I knew exactly what I had planned for Carlisle. And he was going to love every single second of it.

I took the black blindfold and went outside to sit on the porch step.

It was slightly windy, but it felt good against my skin. I sighed as I thought about my husband.

He was no doubt the love of my life. He always made sure our birthdays were celebrated with lots of love and I planned to return the favor.

I didn't have a wrapped present for him. I was giving him myself as a present. I was so excited waiting for him to come home.

It has been 400 years since he was changed. And I can't help but think how different and boring my life would be if he wasn't changed after all.

He is such a sweet man who made a family for us. He always took good care of me and I loved him more than I could ever describe.

This day was going to be one to remember for the rest of our lives.

Speaking of the devil, he pulled up in front of the house.

I could feel the peacefulness emanating from him as he got out of the car.

I smiled at him.

"Hello birthday boy," I said.

"Hey sweetheart. What are you doing outside? Did you wait out here just for me?," Carlisle smiled and walked around to his trunk.

"Who else would I wait for? Only you are that special," I grinned.

I watched in awe as he pulled open the trunk of the car and took out a whole bunch of balloons and a ton of colorful bags.

"Wow! Did everyone at the hospital give you those?," I asked.

"You have no idea just how many people knew it was my birthday. I don't know how they found out," he smiled as he closed the trunk and walked towards me.

"Well, you're a very popular man, Dr. Cullen," I grinned.

I stood up and gave him a short kiss, knowing that he would get much more later.

"What is that?," he pointed to my hand.

"Oh, this? Nothing...just a blindfold," I replied nonchalantly, like I always carried a blindfold around with me.

"For...?," he prompted.

"For you, silly! Here," I reached up and put the blindfold around his eyes.

"I can see I have no choice in where this is going," he sighed.

"Right on track. Let me take these," I grabbed the balloons and bags from his hands and started to lead him inside the house.

"Just keep going," I prompted as I led him.

I made sure that the blindfold was tight enough so he couldn't see all our decorations.

As we walked towards the stairs, I handed the stuff to a giggling Alice next to me.

"Where is this going?," Carlisle asked when he heard the giggling. "Who's laughing?"

"No one, honey. I'm just going to give you your special birthday present. But it's upstairs, so you'll have to follow me," I winked at Alice who ran off the busy herself with something.

"Whatever you say, love," Carlisle replied.

I carefully led him up the stairs and right into the bathroom where I had a hot shower running.

"Bathroom?," he asked.

"Wait. Just stay still, You'll get your present in a second," I put him to sit on the closed toilet seat.

He just nodded and sat.

I tried to be as quiet as possible as I undressed.

When I was done, I took a towel and wrapped it around my body and folded my clothes on the counter.

"Alright," I said. "Your present is ready."

I smiled to myself as I kneeled on the floor in front of him and reached up for the blindfold.

When I unwrapped the blindfold and he saw me, he froze.

"Esme....," he whispered.

I put my arms around his neck and leaned in close.

"Happy birthday. I hope you like your present," I whispered in his ear.

I heard him mutter 'of course' as I pulled him in for a kiss.

This will truly be his best birthday ever. I will make sure of that.

* * *

**Well, I tried. I couldn't help but make this chapter short. Sorry. ;)**

**Review review review! I can't stress how much I love reviews!**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try and get the next chapter up soon.**


	5. Part V

**Well, I'm back, but I can honestly say that I am in no mood to write this chapter. Work has been a relentless monster lately and I'm a little stressed. **

**But, I don't want to keep you guys waiting, so I decided to get my ass on the computer and do this for all of you. You guys better appreciate my effort to make this chapter good...**

_**[Recommended song while reading: "Ain't Nobody" -Artist: Chaka Khan & Rufus]**_

* * *

**Part V- It's Party Time!**

(Alice POV)

Everything's going perfectly! It's great!

I even got Rosalie to wear the red dress I bought for her! (1)

A few nurses and doctors have already arrived and are hanging out in the living room with the others.

I decided to put on some quiet music so it seemed more like a party than a meeting.

Most of the people that came bought presents or balloons for Carlisle. I was so happy knowing how much daddy was really appreciated.

I was now trying get all the food into proper trays for dinner later. We were all going to have to eat with the guests, but we would, of course, fake it.

I walked out into the living room to see how everything was going.

I just handed out drinks to our guests.

Edward and Jasper were chatting with a few doctors and Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on a chair in the corner hugging each other and tuning out the noise. The others were just chatting and listening to music.

I looked at my watch and it was time. It was eight on the dot and that meant that Esme and Carlisle would be coming down any second.

I turned down the music and stood in the middle of the room to make the announcement.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen!," I said politely.

Everyone was automatically silent and they turned to look at me.

"Thank you all for being here with us tonight. I bet you're wondering where the birthday boy is....," I trailed off.

A few of them started cheering and clapping.

"As we all know, this is a surprise party. Carlisle is in the house, but he doesn't know that any of us are here right now," I paused.

A few of the guests looked intrigued by this whole plan.

"The birthday boy himself will be coming downstairs in a few minutes and we all need to be ready to give him his birthday surprise. If you all would be so kind as to move towards the steps, we'll give him a birthday he'll never forget!," I cheered, smiling brightly and punching my fist in the air.

Everybody clapped and cheered and moved towards the steps.

Only vampires could have heard the bedroom door opening upstairs.

I was nearly jumping with joy when I heard Carlisle and Esme walking to the end of the hallway.

When Carlisle appeared at the top of the stairs, everybody cheered:

"Happy birthday Dr. Cullen!"

He looked shocked and that was exactly what I was aiming for.

Mission complete!

* * *

**It was short and I apologize for that.**

**The next chapter will be Carlisle POV on the whole party scheme. **

**(1)- The link to the picture of Rosalie's dress is on my profile page. I think it suits her soooo well.**

**Thanks and don't forget to review! ;)**


	6. Part VI

**Hello all. I know that I've taken forever in updating this, but hopefully you can forgive me. ;) I've been over my head in work and have had absolutely no time to work on this. I have not abandoned this story, so that's a plus. And I'm doing this all for you on my day off. I tried to make this as long as possible, so bear with me. Thanks! **

_**[Recommended song while reading: "Right Round" -Artist: Flo Rida]

* * *

**__****_

**Part VI- Surprise**

(Carlisle POV)

Oh my....

I couldn't comprehend what had just taken place and, after 400 years of being alive, I could comprehend quite a bit. There is a mob of people, all of whom I know, in my living room.

After my earlier present with Esme, I could have sworn that this was going to be a quiet and peaceful birthday night. Apparently I was wrong.

Over forty people screaming "Happy Birthday!" would have given anybody, human or vampire, a heart attack.

I don't even realize how I could have missed all the noise. Perhaps I was too preoccupied with my wife....

It only took a few seconds to realize that I was standing there with my mouth wide open.

I straightened up and greeted them.

"Thank you all so much for this, but this was totally unnecessary," I smiled down at the crowd.

It was then that I saw my pixie daughter Alice push through the crowd to get up to where I was standing.

"I think that Carlisle here deserves a party for being such a wonderful father and an amazing doctor here in our town of Forks. We are beyond lucky to have a person such as him in our lives. Happy birthday Carlisle. We all love you," Alice clapped and the rest of the crowd cheered.

The weirdest feeling passed though my body just then. It was a warmth almost. If I didn't know that it was utterly impossible, I would have sworn that my old heart started beating again.

If I was human, I surely would have been blushing at this point. All of this love and kindness is really much more than I could ever deserve.

Still basking in the after glow of that one, I was barely paying attention when Alice took my arm and walked me down the stairs.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs however, I seemed to fall back into the present.

I smiled and thanked a few people as we walked through the crowd that was parting for us. I noticed Dr. Gerandy among all the various others from the hospital staff.

How did Alice get all these people here?

My small subtle living room was now turned into a disco party.

Apart from the banners and balloons everywhere, there was in fact a real disco ball hanging from the ceiling. I wonder how Alice got her hands in that one.

And, speaking of Alice, I finally realize why Alice wanted to know my work schedule. I _really_ had to thank them all later.

In a corner of the room, there was a huge birthday cake with my name on it. I didn't have time to count, but there were probably 30 candles on it.

Next to the cake was my family.

My gorgeous children, the center of my life, were standing around the table, gleaming at me as I approached.

They were wonderfully dressed like angels. Each couple matched in color. Alice was definitely behind all of this.

Even Bella came, and I knew from tales of Edward that she was not a party person. I was truly thankful to each and every one of them

I started at the first person, Rosalie, and worked my way around the table giving hugs and kisses to my children:

"Happy Birthday Dad."

"Yea! Happy B-Day Pops!"

"Happy Birthday Carlisle."

"Happy Birthday!"

And the final birthday wish left me shocked. It was a good feeling to know that you were accepted.

"Happy Birthday Dad," Bella smiled and gave me a hug.

Being accepted as another father to Bella was all I could ask for on this day. Seeing Edward so happy made my life complete.

I held her especially close and gave her a loving kiss on her forehead.

Before I could even speak back to any of them, the volume of the music was raised and I was pulled onto the dance floor.

I didn't exactly love dancing, but I must say that I did dance for a bit.

For what seemed like only minutes, the party went on. It seemed like I blinked and the guests were already leaving. I looked at the clock that read 10:30 and I knew that it had been a long party.

Most of the food Esme cooked was still left over, but I knew that Bella would be taking most of it home.

The only thing I had to eat in the course of the evening was a piece of the cake that Esme fed me after we cut it.

It tasted like sand in my mouth, but I think that I did a fair job of pretending to like it for the guests' sake.

At a quarter to eleven, all the guests were gone and the living room looked deserted compared to the dance floor only a few minutes ago.

I stood at the door thanking them all personally as they left.

I was amazed by just how many people were actually there.

I smirked as I walked back inside. Leave it to Alice to plan something like this.

I was now hoping to relax and enjoy the rest of the night quietly, but I should know better than to think I could.

When I made it back to the living room and saw the table in the middle filled with presents and a grinning Alice standing next to it, I knew that she had much more up her little sleeve.

I couldn't help but smile as I approached the mountain of colored wrapping paper.

Happy birthday to me.

* * *

**There it is. I know that it sucked, but I honestly tried, so whatever. **

**The next part is definitely the presents from the family, so you all can look forward to that. :)**

**In other news, I'm leaving for good old Nevada in 2 weeks. I'll be staying at Planet Hollywood in Las Vegas for 6 days and 5 nights and I'm definitely looking forward to that. **

**I know that mostly teenagers read fanfiction, so I'm just letting you all know that I won't be here during spring break. When I'm rocking it in Vegas, I'll be thinking of you all.**

**But, for now, I'm going to try my hardest to get you guys at least one more chapter before I leave.**

**I love you all and reviews are my inspiration, so go ahead and inspire me!**

**Love, BloodRedVampress**


	7. Part VII

**Well, I decided to give you all what you have been waiting for. Just so you all know, this will be the last chapter before I leave on vacation, so have fun reading and don't miss me too much. Love you all! Oh yeah, and I don't own Build-A-Bear. (hint hint :P)**

_**[Recommended song while reading: "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" -Artist: Panic! At The Disco]**_

* * *

**Part VII- Presents!**

(Carlisle POV)

The overwhelming size of the pile of presents definitely had me worried.

I looked at it, sat on the couch and smiled.

"We might as well begin," I said.

The whole family took a seat around me on the couch, except Alice.

Alice jumped up and grabbed a silver-wrapped box from the top of the pile.

"Open this one first! It's from Bella!," Alice chimed at me as she pushed it into my hands.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Where's your present, Alice? I've known you too long to know that you never skip a birthday present," I smiled.

She smiled brightly.

"Oh dad! I already got you your present. And you have it already! Go look in your closet! It's from Jasper and I," Alice grinned.

I laughed. Leave it to Alice to do something like this.

I looked to my left where Bella was sitting and she gave me encouraging smile.

"Okay. Here goes," I said as I started to unwrap my present.

Half-way through ripping the paper off, I heard Alice speak.

"You're going to love it!," Alice giggled.

I smiled only brighter and took off all the paper to reveal a plain rectangular box.

When I took the top off, I was speechless.

Laying inside of a glass frame was a stethoscope. It was a beautiful black and was engraved "Dr. Carlisle Cullen" on the bottom.

My old heart was eternally grateful for this wonderful present from my daughter.

When I looked up at Bella, her face was etched with worry.

"You don't like it. I knew I should have-," she began to rant.

I cut her off by wrapping my arms around her small frame and giving her a hug.

"I love it," I whispered in her ear.

And I truly meant it.

"I love it, Bella. Thank you. This is the best present I have ever gotten in the many years of my life," I meant every word that I said.

She smiled and nodded at me. I could see tears coming to her eyes slowly. It was nice to know she cared for me.

"I knew you would never use it, so I got it framed. I was thinking you could hang it in your office," Bella said.

I nodded.

"That's a fine idea. I think I will," I grinned at her.

Not giving us a chance to breathe, Alice shoved another box into my hands.

This one was bigger and had me perplexed.

"It's from me! Open it!," Emmett laughed from across the couch.

I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's antics.

But, nevertheless, I continued to open the mysterious package.

Inside was a box that read "Build-A-Bear". I have heard of this before, but wasn't it for children?

Feeling a bit anxious, I opened the big box and reached inside.

What I pulled out sent myself and the the whole family into a fit of laughter.

It was a little brown bear with blue scrubs on and a stethoscope around its neck. Pinned to the shirt was a little nametag that read "Dr. Cullen."

I was so enthralled by this cute little present and I joined the family in laughter.

"Emmett!," Edward called between a laugh.

"Do you like it?," Emmett asked me as the laughter died down.

"Of course. It's...original," I struggled to find the perfect words to describe this present.

Emmett booming laugh echoed through the house.

Sometime amidst opening the last present, two more boxes arrived on the floor at my feet.

I guessed that these were also mine and I reached to grab the bag on top.

It was a black bag with different colored streamers on it and I wondered who it was from.

Edward, obviously reading my mind, answered:

"It's from me. Happy birthday Dad," he smiled.

"Thank you Edward," I smiled in return and began to open it.

Underneath tons of tissue paper of all colors was a little rectangular box. It looked like a jewelery box, but once I felt its weight, I knew there was not jewelry inside.

It seemed lighter.

I was thankful for the fact that my first son got me a present and I tried to keep myself from ripping the small package apart with my anxiousness.

When I opened it, I realized that they were plane tickets. Two plane tickets.

"What is it?," Rosalie asked, impatient.

Upon taking a closer look at the fine print etched across it, I realized what these tickets were for.

They were for a trip for two to England. I was actually going back to England!

"Edward, this is too much. You really shouldn't-," I started before Edward cut me off.

"I wanted too. Plus, last time I checked, you haven't been to England in quite a long while. Those tickets are for you and Esme to take a break and enjoy yourselves," Edward smiled.

I reached up and gave him a tight loving hug.

I heard Esme giggle behind us somewhere. And I let out a small laugh as well.

"Thank you," I said earnestly.

"I should be thanking you," Edward replied.

The last present was in a small bag that fit in the palm of my hand.

I looked at Rosalie, the only one who hadn't given me a present, and she smiled and nodded.

I opened the little bag to find another jewelery box; this time it was square.

I flipped open the top to find a beautiful ring made of sterling silver and imbued with crosses along the side of it. (1)

I absolutely loved it.

Trying not to get fingerprints on the delicate band, I took it out of the case and slipped it onto my right ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"Rosalie, thank you," I got up to hug her.

"You're welcome dad," She smiled and returned the hug.

I must say, there is definitely a special bond between a father and his first daughter. She is my little girl and I love her and thoroughly appreciate what she has done for me.

I gave her a small kiss on her forehead and turned to look at my family perched on the couch.

I knew, exactly at that moment, how much I was really loved. No other day could possibly compare to this one.

* * *

**I hope the gifts were okay. I was trying to get a bit creative, so there we go. **

**(1)- The link to the picture of Carlisle's new ring from Rosalie is on my profile page.**

**And don't forget to review! Next chapter will be the last, so make me happy! :D**


	8. Part VIII

**Okay everyone! This is the grand finale! (Or something like that...)**

**I'd like to take this moment to thank everybody who supported me throughout this whole story. **

**Of course I would like to thank all the people who took the time to review. And I'd like to thank those who didn't review but took the time to actually read my story. I am eternally grateful to be recognized by all of you. :D **

**Thank you to everybody!**

**My reviewers: twilightaddict14 ; CarsmeCarlislexEsme ; XxBloodyRiverxX; His Half Blood Princess ; Perfect Demon ; carlisleismylife ; Pink Tongue ; Kookie-chan ; TwilighterSA89 ; Solumblum22 ; Crystal Hairspray Girl ; Faite Cullen ; rgauthier ; imgettingmarried2edwardcullen ; twilightgal101 ; snoodles ; Fran Cullen Black ; Melissa ; edwardplusbella620 ; Sweet-Little-Bumblebee**

**Thanks to all who favorited this story: akentuckygirl ; Avatar2016 ; carlislessoulmate ; CarsmeCarlislexEsme ; Cheekywallaby ; countryrose1115 ; dahliax4 ; Faite Cullen ; fanpire2284 ; Fran Cullen Black ; herdnerd ; I Am The Sparkly Vampire ; imgettingmarried2edwardcullen ; Jace Cullen ; liberalguy18 ; Macklyn ; MillionsOfBooks ; outkasted-angel09 ; Perfect Demon ; potato14 ; punkrocker96 ; RoseHaleBabi ; SlightlyMoreSpaggyThanYou ; Solumblum22 ; texasunshine ; twilightaddict14 ; twubbz199121 ; vampirebaby94 ; vampiresurgeon911 ; Wolfa Moon ; write321forever ; xoxoTwilight4eva ; XxBloodyRiverxX**

**And last but not least, thanks to all who have this story on alert: aem91 ; akentuckygirl ; aragorn2377 ; bigbrock95 ; EvaFlack001 ; Fran Cullen Black ; HarryPotter-Twilight2929 ; His Half Blood Princess ; imgettingmarried2edwardcullen ; Jace Cullen ; Kookie-chan ; mccrocm ; mimikr ; outkasted-angel09 ; Perfect Demon ; rgauthier ; RoseHaleBabi ; Serenula ; snoodles ; softangelwings ; TwilighterSA89 ; vampirebaby94 ; whyistherumgone**

**Now, after that long list, I won't keep you guys waiting any longer. Enjoy the final chapter of "400 Years and Counting". **

_**[Recommended song while reading: "Hold Tight" -Artist: Chris Decay]

* * *

**_

**Part VIII- Wrapping It Up**

(Carlisle POV)

Esme was gently stroking the top of my hand as we lay together in our room.

All the lights in the house were off and it gave the house a sense of abandonment.

After the big party earlier, the house looks utterly empty.

Bella decided to stay the night with Edward and I could hear her deep breathing, indicating that she was fast asleep.

After all, she did help to plan this whole party, and I don't blame her for being so tired.

Edward is no doubt with her right now.

Jasper and Alice were talking in the dining room while Rosalie and Emmett were in the living room.

Emmett, while getting me my present, went ahead and bought a present for himself as well. It was some new video game.

Rosalie didn't mind watching him play for hours. It only mattered that they were together.

That is what mystifies me.

This family is so close knitted. At all times, we are closer than ever.

And I know for a fact that it's not just because we have been together for so long.

It's because we all have trust in each other. We honestly do. And that is what really keeps us together.

The moments where I changed my beautiful children into vampires was when I learned that trust must be gained.

What wonders me is why I automatically gained that trust at the very same moment they were conscious.

Could what I have done really be that great?

I am no saint and I am far from perfect- that I know. But why I got blessed with such a wonderful family to spend the rest of my long life with is what I don't quite understand.

I'm not trying to be modest. I'm trying to rationalize.

As a doctor, that's what you do. Everything can be explained by science or math and technology is ever changing. You just rationalize.

Sometimes you just have to trust your gut instinct. And changing all of this family was definitely a risk for me.

I still pondered this for a long moment until I was interrupted by Esme. I was actually grateful that she disturbed my thoughts.

Thinking about something too much is never a good thing. You have to accept things for what they are.

Esme kissed the top of my hand and giggled, slightly shaking the bed.

"Carlisle...what are you up to? You look lost in thought," she said.

I grinned and kissed her forehead as she snuggled up against me.

"I was lost in thought. But that doesn't matter anymore. I have a beautiful woman by my side who will be there with me forever," I said.

"And you are absolutely correct," Esme smiled and kissed my neck.

"I hope so. For my sake, at least," I breathed as she leaned over me.

She pressed her soft and wet lips against mine softly.

I could smell her unique scent flooding my nostrils. It was like heaven.

It was the most potent thing to me. Like ambrosia and nectar to a god, it was thrilling and worthwhile.

I could feel every ounce of my being pour love into that kiss and it felt amazing.

When she rolled on top of me, her petite body laying against mine, I was past the point of no return.

I was starting to get more rough as the kiss drew on and I knew I should stop.

Esme seemed to read my thoughts and pulled her lips away from mine.

She rolled off my body and lay on her side to face me. I turned to her.

I grinned as I pressed our foreheads together and kissed her nose.

"I love you," I said onto her lips.

"I love you more," she grinned as she licked my bottom lip.

I moaned and couldn't help it for a good reason.

The thoughts of earlier this day came into the front of my mind.

My family, my presents and my life.

How it all worked out so perfectly must be a miracle.

I don't know how long we lay there like that, but I couldn't complain.

I knew that as long as my wonderful family was safe around myself and that the love of my life, Esme, was by my side, that was all the incentive I needed to keep on living a good life.

And at that moment, I decided I didn't care anymore.

I leaned down and, with all the passion I was holding back, I kissed Esme as I wrapped my arm around her hips and drew her close.

I could distinctly hear Emmett laugh from the living room below.

I wouldn't let this day go forgotten. Not ever.

After all, you can only turn 400 years old _once_ in a lifetime.

THE END

* * *

**I would like to thank you all once again for everything! If you are reading this, I appreciate it more than you can imagine. **

**Now...for those who like the steamy bit of Carlisle/Esme at the end, I would recommend you read my other fanfiction: "Work: Some Fun, Lots of Play." And for all the pervs out there (I know that you're there!), if you would just like a hot Carlisle/Esme lemon, read my fanfiction: "After Work: More Fun, More Play."**

**Thanks for everything and don't forget to leave me a final review! :) And if you would be so kind, please take the new poll on my profile page! I would appreciate it!**

**Love, **

**BloodRedVampress**


End file.
